borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Help needed from a weapon maker expert
Deleted all comments and made a powerful gun using willow tree and i want to thank Dr. Clayton Forrestor for helping me Casperk 13:28, December 12, 2009 (UTC) PS. if you are lower level just adjust the quality File gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs gd_weap_sniper_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Body.body4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.mag.mag1 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight5_Atlas_Cyclops gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.acc2_Maliwan_Volcano_Incendiary gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Prefix.Title_Accuracy1_Distant gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Title.Title_Accuracy1_Hawkeye 0 5 3 If you're modding guns, where do you stop? This is all sniper parts, sure, but it's already a Volcano-Cyclops. Why not a Volcano-Cyclops-Surkov? ;Proposed Classes of Hax : # Passes for real # Parts of one weapon type # Parts of one weapon # Anything goes So here's an attempt at a class 4 monster. gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs gd_weap_sniper_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.UniqueParts.Patton_grip5 gd_weap_support_machinegun.mag.mag4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel4_Dahl_Anaconda gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight5_Atlas_Cyclops gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock4 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc3_Maliwan_Defiler_Corrosive gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Hyperion_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTCorrosive4_Pestilent gd_weap_combat_rifle.Title.Title_Mag1_Pounder 0 5 0 --Raisins 18:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :holy shit! now thats a chimera of an infernal color!! i havent mixed and matched outside of elementals but this is just too cool. 1377! heavens to mergatroid, but why not the dove magazine? Dr. Clayton Forrestor 18:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::didn't think of it. there's probably lots of stuff you can do. this one has two barrels, you can do multiple bodies too. i need to test the gd_itemgrades.Weapons and A_Weapon.WeaponType parts. What decides the type of weapon it is? Does the same part choose Proficiency/Ammo/Icon/BonusFromClassmods/Skills/BaseStats? Not that almost all Title parts and some Prefix parts are cosmetic. The elemental ones seem to do something. Combat rifles have a few that aren't. Pounder adds damage, Stomper adds a lot of damage and halves bullet speed. The best prefix for damage i know is Shattering. --Raisins 19:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) i laughed out loud! Dr. Clayton Forrestor20:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) what do you say? category 4? gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SemiAutoSniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle_semiauto gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Body.body5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip3_Gearbox None gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel4_Jakobs_Skullmasher gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight5_Hyperion_Invader gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.TheDove_barrel4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc5_Atlas_Chimera gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Jakobs_3 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Prefix.Prefix_Damage1_Shattering gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Title.Title_Damage1_Driver 0 5 2 With the skullmasher i went for an smg/shotgun flak cannon deal. the low base fire rate really limits hacked snipers. --Raisins00:35, December 13, 2009 (UTC) gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Torgue gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Barrel.barrel1_Dahl_Penetrator gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel4_Jakobs_Skullmasher gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.TheDove_barrel4 gd_weap_support_machinegun.acc.acc5_Atlas_Ogre_Explosive gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_3 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Prefix.Prefix_Damage1_Shattering gd_weap_combat_rifle.Title.Title_Damage2_Stomper 28 5 0 PS: more hilarious than useful, but try the above with the Orion acc. i can hardly imagine what that must sound like. 43rps? three barrels? did you obscure the price or did the game have trouble accepting it? ha ha ha. and thanks for the tip on the patton grip, it added ~100 damage to my above candidate for ludicrous maximus. "Somebody Stop Me!" Dr. Clayton Forrestor 00:54, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ---- i couldnt help myself!!! gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.UniqueParts.Patton_grip5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel4_Dahl_Anaconda gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight5_Hyperion_Invader gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.TheDove_barrel4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc2_Masher gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Hyperion_3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Prefix.Prefix_reload1_Vicious gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.TitleM_Hyperion1_Bitch 0 5 3 . . . . and get this It's Ultra-white! aha hahaha, ha haha, haaahaaahaaaa! push the button frank. <+>Dr. Clayton Forrestor 01:51, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ps the unforgiven barrel was 121x7 +100 crit and orange. ---- That has negligible muzzle climb recoil, so it's dead on in zoom at full auto! is that the invader? that's crazy. the anaconda is maybe the best no-downside damage part, and it increases accuracy a bit too. revolver mag5 is better but has that -4 mag size thing. (shotgun mag5 is the same). for snipers you have to watch clip size going negative (gun won't fire). With the dove and SMG's high base clip size you don't care. body? stock? no recoil = bye. So to my best current thought you want revolver/shotgun mag5s out the ass. if desired swap in for more Fire rate->Penetrator, Accuracy->Anaconda/shotgun barrel5/divine acc. And of course if you name it Shattering Pounder it's stronger still, but where's the fun in that? --Raisins04:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight5_Hyperion_Invader gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.TheDove_barrel4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc2_Masher gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Hyperion_3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Prefix.Prefix_reload1_Vicious gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.TitleM_Hyperion1_Bitch 0 5 0 PS. if you blast full auto with 40 rate of fire gun while tapping aim on an off, it creates so much recoil your arms fly back over your head and start wrapping around. then when you stop you see your arms windmill past your face a few times then slowly settle back into position. doesn't actually affect where you aim. --Raisins 04:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- I am amzed at some of these guns. Just HOLY SH*T! that is all.Rawwar13 14:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 14:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 14:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ps I plan to use this page to help me create some ba guns :you can level the guns down by lowering the second to last attribute (line) on the chart. that being quality, and level it up again as you progress. <+> Dr. F. ---- so in this gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight5_Hyperion_Invader gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.TheDove_barrel4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc2_Masher gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Hyperion_3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Prefix.Prefix_reload1_Vicious gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.TitleM_Hyperion1_Bitch 0 5 0 I would lower the number 5? Rawwar13 17:21, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 17:21, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 17:21, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :yes.<+> Dr. F. ps note the < p r e > in willowtree weapons shop this is shown as quality on the bottom row. this attribute effectively levels the weapon.<+> Dr. F. :What is willowtree weapons shop?Rawwar13 17:31, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 17:31, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 17:31, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::editor see:http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=88209 and here to download. see this for info. <+> Dr. F. :Would adding the bullet effect of the Madjack totally destroy accuracy on an auto gun? Snowfork 17:31, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::this is a good question and deserves more research. i have not been able to achieve a madjack effect w/o adding both the barrel and accessory. my guess is yes, the effect would run riot through the accuracy of the weapon. this could easily be offset by an accuracy prefix or increasing rate of fire. any rate of fire above 2.5 would be devastating with the full madjack attack (wave/ricochet and explosive) by saturating area of effect. <+> Dr. F. Want to see the funniest shit in the world? A Brick Blast Master build wielding Sledge's Shotgun, the only mod being to have added the dove barrel. Watch the bodies blow in the lead wind.Heylookitsamoose 00:32, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Also, did anyone else notice the item title and parts for a 'grenade launcher' called "The Big Toe"? It comes with "Stubbed" as flavor text. Maybe I just didn't know it existed, but I haven't heard of this rocket launcher before, so is it an item that was written into the game but isn't written to spawn? If so, are there anymore guns like this?Heylookitsamoose 00:32, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Grenade Launchers got cut. They work and the files are all there, they just aren't in the game. There's special orange ones and everything. --Raisins 01:02, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :On a related note to my inquiry about the madjack effect, could you put the TK Wave effect on a smg? since it would put out a single wave not 4-5 side by side waves it could be fairly good.... Also, if any of you can make weapons, I'm willing to trade for copies of them Snowfork 17:31, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::yes gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body1 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip4_gearbox gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4_Dahl_Wildcat gd_weap_combat_shotgun.UniqueParts.TKsWave_barrel2 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight1 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock4 None gd_weap_combat_shotgun.acc.acc4_Atlas_Hydra gd_weap_combat_shotgun.UniqueParts.TKsWave_Material gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Malevolent gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.TitleU_TKBaha_TKsWave 0 5 1 i wanted to name it street sweeper but i could not manage that. good gun. good suggestion Snowfork <+> Dr. F The Red Gun this seems to be related to the abundance of acc's (accessories). fun gun though. gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SemiAutoSniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle_semiauto gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body3_Tediore_Savior gd_weap_revolver_pistol.UniqueParts.Patton_grip5 gd_weap_machine_pistol.mag.mag3_SandS_Thanatos gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Barrel.barrel1_Dahl_Penetrator gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight5_Hyperion_Invader gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc2_Masher gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc5_Atlas_Chimera gd_weap_rocket_launcher.acc.acc1_Recoiless gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_3 gd_weap_machine_pistol.Title.TitleM_SandS1_Thanatos gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Title.TitleM_Dahl1_Penetrator 5 5 0 cyan i believe is the absence of body parts. like a barrel, a scope, and a bunch of acc's. this gun is extremely fun and it wont kill your game because the physics only has to keep track of 7 fast projectiles per shot (one per server please or the preceding statement is nullified). not for use by children under thirty, offer void in the united states and canada, some import restrictions may aply, see package for details. Rx Dr. F :Can check the rarity level with the debugging console. See Weapons#Rarity for the moddable rare colors I put in. The red gun is rarity 171 exactly, and cyan 500 exactly (anything above, or rather doesn't fall into any rarity range, is white) so usually quite rare to get on first try, if you're not aiming to get it red in the first place. --Nagamarky 12:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- alright so im putting together this grenade launcher, cuz thats the only way to get one (see:cut content) and i got a little carried away and it went red on me - gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SemiAutoSniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_grenade_launcher.A_Weapon.WeaponType_grenade_launcher gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body3_Tediore_Protector gd_weap_revolver_pistol.UniqueParts.Patton_grip5 gd_weap_support_machinegun.mag.mag5_VladofRevolution gd_weap_grenade_launcher.Barrel.barrel3_Dahl_Onslaught gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight3 gd_weap_grenade_launcher.acc.acc1_Divine gd_weap_grenade_launcher.acc.acc1_Divine gd_weap_grenade_launcher.acc.acc4_Mad gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Jakobs_3 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Title.TitleM_Torgue_Bastard gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.TitleM_Hyperion1_Bitch 0 5 2 again, play wise, this is a really fun gun. three round burst fire. single bounce grenades. hellishly overpowered but i still got my ass handed to me by two superbad skaggs back to back in the arid badlands. these are slow moving projectiles useful or arcing fire over cover and shields (lance not mod) and around corners. pay no heed to Godwin's Lawyers, maybe gearbox will integrate these back into the game. Rx Dr. F 10:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC) More questions http://blmodding.wikidot.com/how-to-mod-itthe borderlands weapon editor under other tools helps when making guns the rest has useful info on the parts and what most of them do--Jaguarman134 01:37, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :blmodding has very few stats that are actually filled in, so I just try them out and infer from some of their names. You'd be safer going with chance guesses than relying on what blmodding has, though it's useful sometimes. --Nagamarky 12:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) does anyone know how to move xbox 360 save files to the pc to play with then move them back? Wylde bil 05:44, December 20, 2009 (UTC) USB cable is your best bet. But do you mean to play the files on your pc or to hack/edit? Rawwar13 15:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 15:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 15:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) *hack/edit i think that tk wave smg is great *also you mean a usb to usb cord? *can i use the datel memory card transfer kit? Wylde bil 16:49, December 20, 2009 (UTC) USB-to-USB cord yes. Rawwar13 19:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 19:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 19:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) thanks, does it detect it as an external HDD? Wylde bil 19:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) That i do not know i have not actually modded my xbox game saves. All ive told you i learned from one of my friends. Rawwar13 19:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 19:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 19:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ps that would make sense though. what item gives elemental damage, how do you know what element is used on the gun in the string and how does that effect the elemental multiplier? Wylde bil 15:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) There are a few different accesories that can give elemental damage. Normally, with non-unique guns you're going to have an accesory line which tells the game which elemnent you'd like to use on the weapon. This will only give you x1 elemental damage. If you wish to increase this number you can use a another line to increase the multplayer anywhere from x2 to x4. With unique weapdons that have elemental effects which are guaranteed and/or extra effects you'll need to add a line which tells the game that the weapon is a Hellfire/Volcano/Defiler. Check out the page which was mentioned above for the exact nature of all the effects and lines. http://blmodding.wikidot.com/willowtree-tutorials --Doctorgray 17:30, December 24, 2009 (UTC)-- thanks alot i lost some things because of a corrupted save and trying to find my elemental saviors might be damn near impossible so i figured one i have my cable and memory card, i can try and remake them, then start making some fun weapons Wylde bil 18:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) usb to usb cable doesn't work with xbox have to get one of the datel things i'll have to get the memory card thing, damn i buy more extra stuff for this game, Wylde bil 06:57, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Xbox released an update in April. You can use a usb thumbdrive, or just about any usb memory device, provided it's at least one gig. The xbox will need to format it, but a Windows pc can access the file system just fine. WhackyGordon 20:43, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- sorry if this is a stupid question but this is how you make your own guns. Am I right? Pvtcaboose17 13:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. --Nagamarky 14:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) so this is my gun but i need help where there is help marked and what do the first and last numbers do? gd_itemgrades.Weapons.Itemgrade_Weapon_RevolverPistol gd_manufacturers.Manusfacturers.Jakobs ge_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag1 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight2 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Accessory.accessory4 None None help??? gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Prefix.Title_Damage5_Justice gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.Title_Accuracy5_Killer 0 5 0 Pvtcaboose17 02:06, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :in the help slot you need a material. see the aforementioned modding page for which too choose from, it need not match your manufacturer. first digit is an ammo variable, not sure how it works but i got an eight round revolver mag once and havent been able to reproduce (probably only works on Gibbed's save editor). the third digit is whether or not its equiped in a slot (and therefore irrelevant, if you unequip it your backpack expands just as though you received a mission reward). also your accessory is in the stock slot (stabilizer for revolvers) it should go just above the material slot. Rx Dr. F 03:29, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok so if i add the material this will be a fully operational gun? And what aforementioned page are you talking about, cause i can't find anything for that.Pvtcaboose17 13:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :sorry, i was on the wrong page here is what you want. yes the gun will work, but i might work better if you switch things around as i suggested. everything you need is at that site. Rx Dr. F Well thanks for the help Doc, but I got one more question. What can I put in where I have the None inputed? Pvtcaboose17 23:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :the lower space on your example above is for an accessory and the one above it is blank by default. to answer your question you can put whatever you like in these slots. it doesnt even need to make sense. Rx Dr. F 00:55, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Is there a way to increase damage done with your guns, increase fire rate, and add ammo regen, without the stats of the gun? Also a buddy of mine has a moded Erdian weapon that fires a rocket, that rocket then fires off smaller rockets. The question in this is what barrel has this effect?Pvtcaboose17 13:24, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Barrel.barrel1_Vladof_Mongol --Nagamarky 13:59, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok that answer one question, but the other one stands. 22:37, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure about what happens to accuracy, but you can just add Savior bodies and it will take care of damage, fire rate, recoil reduction and ammo regeneration. And I don't get what you mean by "without the stats of the gun". --Nagamarky 22:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::i also would like to know what "without the stats of the gun" means but ill take a shot at it. add prefixes (yes you can add several) swift, or liquid (rate of fire) and shattering, or bloody (damage) in available slot. as nagamarky said the way to get ammo regen is to add a tediore body type, which one is up to your own frankensteinian proclivities. Rx Dr. F 03:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok just a few more questions. Ok so lets say i have a combat rifle and it has the grip of a shotgun and six combat rifles. My question is will there be six barrels and will the shotgun grip show up and will the mods of the parts effect the gun? Pvtcaboose17 22:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) no. no. yes. a weapon has but one barrel, the primary in the appropriate slot. every barrel you add can affect the product through its characteristics. what the weapon is is determined by the .A_Weapon.WeaponType_xxxxx so you will see a CR grip even with a SG part. a SG barrel plus a burst fire CR barrel = 300% burst fire count @ 9 x XX damage.Don't touch this!!!|top|15pxDr. F 05:04, January 12, 2010 (UTC) So all the mods from the non-combat rifle parts still apply? Pvtcaboose17 13:50, January 12, 2010 (UTC) yes. Just one more thing, can I create my weapon names? Pvtcaboose17 21:41, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :You can use prefixes and titles from any gun and put them on another, so you're limited to those that the game already has. --Nagamarky 22:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) new question Hey uhh, I'm a total noob in modding and I was wondering if a Hellfire Typhoon was possible to do? 21:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :it is. however, you must choose between hellfire and typhoon accessory as the game allows only one. as for the names you could name a revolver hellfire typhoon if you like. thank you for the question dot 45. Raisins! Where, are, you? 02:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) dlc3_gd_customweapons.Unique_Weapons.CustomWeap_SMG_Typhoon gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 None dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SMG.acc2_Typhoon dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SMG.DahlTyphoon_Material gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.TitleM_Maliwan1_HellFire dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleU_SMG_Typhoon 1 5 0 63 So it will either have the Typhoon effect or the Hellfire effect? L4C YukiNagato 09:01, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :yes. depending on the accessory you choose. if you want the hellfire accessory you must build a maliwan gun. 09:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh I see, thanks :3 L4C YukiNagato 09:26, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :just so you know most if not all these guns are patched as of 1.03 when the grim reaper pulls your number there is no way out 01:14, October 31, 2012 (UTC)